Luna's Life
by xXTwilightGrlXx
Summary: A post Harry Potter story to what happens to Luna after HP7. Based on what JKR said.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"I can tell that today will be great. I just know it "I thought aloud, as I pulled my coat over my arms. "It feels like the day that I discovered that nargles were real, and boy was Hermione ticked off!"

I smiled as I saw my naturalist trophies hanging on the wall, knowing that today would the day that I would discover crumple-Horned Snorkrats. I had my speech ready, the thanks and all of that other phony stuff. I felt kind of bad about the fact that I wouldn't be telling the truth but, then again fame comes with a price. Look at Harry I thought glumly. Harry had just became the head of the auror department, and already a honored member of the Rotfang conspiracy.

Ring. Ring. Oh, that must be my fellyphone! "Hello?" I answer dreamily.

"Hello Miss Lovegood, This is Rolf."

"Oh! Hello Rolf! " Rolf was my assistant, he always called me Ms. Or Miss. Lovegood and he was the only one that didn't think that I was completely Loony."Anything new headed our way?"

"Do you mean your way Ms.? Because if you do you'll be happy…"

"You're too modest Rolf! But is it information on crumple-horned snorkrats?"

"No, but you-I mean we just discovered a new species!"

"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!Yes! Whoohoo. Rolf? Let's meet at the Leaky Cauldron at 10:15 AM okay?" Oh my god!!!!!Me and Rolf discovered a new species. I must be dreaming!

"Okay! Miss. Lovegood, It's a date."

"Yes, a DATE," I emphasized the word. "Like a real one…if you want it to be…"

"Totally Ms." Rolf agreed"

"Bye"

"Bye" said Rolf as I killed the fellyphone. I wonder why you don't do something like hanging up the fellyphone. Oh well.

I decided to give Ginny a ring about this. I picked up my fellyphone again, and punched in her fellyphone number.

"Hello, Luna! This is Roonil Wazilb, oops I mean Ronald Weasly." Said Ron, in a rushed voice.

"Oh Hullo Ron, Is Ginny there?" I asked.

"No, sorry, she's on a date with Harry."

"Okay, then can I tell you?" I asked, I NEEDED to tell someone.

"I guess so…what is it?"

"I, um you see. The, I,found, Rolf and I."My voice was shaky, I just had to scream!

"Um, do you have any kind of disorder?"

Huh. Maybe. But at least I had an excuse this time, "Rolf and I discovered a new species!"

"WOW! Luna that's great!"

I glanced at my Watch. It was 10:00 I better get ready now."Ron I have to go, tell Ginny for me please"

"Okay "Agreed Ron. And we killed the fellyphone. I don't like saying that I killed the fellyphone, from now on I'll just say 'Hung Up'. So anyway I needed to brush my hair. I had fellyphone hair, so I digged around in my faux nargle feather purse for a human hair brush.

Ah ha! Found it. Now I just cast 'Accio nice hair' and I'll be on my way.

"Accio nice hair" Yay, my hair went into two really nice braids. Nice job, spell I praised in my head.

I apperated to the Leaky cauldron wondering what would Happen next…


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Luna... or Harry Potter.**

CHAPTER 2

Apperating always feels weird, I wonder why? Oh well. Anyway, I was like ten minutes early so I decided to take a stroll in Diagon alley. I went past Flourish and Botts, and Greengots. As I was approaching Olivanders I decided to get a new want, mine had too much nargle dust on it.

"Mr. Olivander?"I called out as I walked into his wand shop.

"Ah, hullo Luna! Looking for a new wand I presume?"

"Righty oh, Mr. Olivander!" I agreed. "I was thinking Holly with some Phinox feather."

"Luna, My dear! We already tried Phinox feather once, remember? Let's try some Veela hair."

"Okay!" Mr. Olivander got a box from the nearest top shelf and took but the wand. It was beautiful. I couldn't wait to try it!

"Give it a wave!" Instructed Mr. Olivander as he handed me the wand, I gave it a wave and just like last time sparks flew!"Looks like that's the wand for you!"

"Okay! How much is it?" I asked.

"one Galleon and a knut."

"okay!"I exclaimed as I handed him the money."Well I better get going! I need to visit my Gringots vault"

"bye Luna"

"Bye Mr. Olivander" I said as I stepped out into Diagon alley again. I started to walk twords Gringots as something caught my eye. It was Ginny's red hair!

"Ginny!"I called. And she turned around.

"Hi Luna! Ron has just told me the news! It's fantablous!"

"Why thank you!"

"Why don't you come over at 3ish?"

"Okey dokey" I agreed and we said goodbye.

I went inside Gringots and got some gold from my valt, and then I was headed to the Leaky Cauldron…

CHAPTER 3

As I stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, I saw Rolf sitting at a table with a goblet full of Butterbeer. A nanosecond after I spotted him he grined and waved me to come over, and I sat down.

"Hello! Miss. Lovegood, would you like something to drink?" Rolf asked me.

"A gillywater would be great Rolf, and PLEASE call me Luna!"

"Okay, Luna" He replied and he ordered my drink. Then we talked about our new species, it was winged and had a sparkling horn on its forehead.

"Rolf, we need to name it…"I reminded him.

"Um, what about Lunanna?" My miss le name (Johahna) and your first name mixed?' He suggested. I thought about it.

"That's great!" I praised as I checked my watch It was time to get to Ginny's."I have to go…fellyphone me later ok?"

"Sure" he replied as I apperated to my house to get ready to go to Ginny's house.

I stepped onto my Home Sweet Home rug and unlocked my front door. As I stepped into my house I smelt an array of vanilla, Cinnamon and ginger. Mmmmm, did it ever smell good.

I had to cast accio nice hair again, just before I had casted it I realized that that would be the first spell that I would cast with my new wand. How cool! I get to make my hair nice as the very first spell. Anyway, I was off to Ginny's it was 2:59, so I apperated there.

"Hello Luna" Ginny greeted me as I apperated into her (and Ron's) House.

"Hi!"I said as I plopped into the sofa in their sitting room.

"How are you?"asked me.

"Great!"I replied.

"So, what are you naming the-"she was cut off at a weird grumbling noise outside, the house was shaking…


	3. Chapter 3

C h a p t e r s 1 - 3

CHAPTER 1

"I can tell that today will be great. I just know it "I thought aloud, as I pulled my coat over my arms. "It feels like the day that I discovered that nargles were real, and boy was Hermione ticked off!"

I smiled as I saw my naturalist trophies hanging on the wall, knowing that today would the day that I would discover crumple-Horned Snorkrats. I had my speech ready, the thanks and all of that other phony stuff. I felt kind of bad about the fact that I wouldn't be telling the truth but, then again fame comes with a price. Look at Harry I thought glumly. Harry had just became the head of the auror department, and already a honored member of the Rotfang conspiracy.

Ring. Ring. Oh, that must be my fellyphone! "Hello?" I answer dreamily.

"Hello Miss Lovegood, This is Rolf."

"Oh! Hello Rolf! " Rolf was my assistant, he always called me MS. Or Miss. Lovegood and he was the only one that didn't think that I was completely Loony."Anything new headed our way?"

"Do you mean your was MS.? Because if you do you'll be happy…"

"You're too modest Rolf! But is it information on crumple-horned snorkrats?"

"No, but you-I mean we just discovered a new species!"

"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!Yes! Whoohoo. Rolf? Let's meet at the Leaky Cauldron at 10:15 AM okay?" Oh my god!!!!!Me and Rolf discovered a new species. I must be dreaming!

"Okay! Miss. Lovegood, It's a date."

"Yes, a DATE," I emphasized the word. "Like a real one…if you want it to be…"

"Totally MS." Rolf agreed"

"Bye"

"Bye" said Rolf as I killed the fellyphone. I wonder why you don't do something like hanging up the fellyphone. Oh well.

I decided to give Ginny a ring about this. I picked up my fellyphone again, and punched in her fellyphone number.

"Hello, Luna! This is Roonil Wazilb, oops I mean Ronald Weasly." Said Ron, in a rushed voice.

"Oh Hullo Ron, Is Ginny there?" I asked.

"No, sorry, she's on a date with Harry."

"Okay, then can I tell you?" I asked, I NEEDED to tell someone.

"I guess so…what is it?"

"I, um you see. The, I,found, Rolf and I."My voice was shaky, I just had to scream!

"Um, do you have any kind of disorder?"

Huh. Maybe. But at least I had an excuse this time, "Rolf and I discovered a new species!"

"WOW! Luna that's great!"

I glanced at my Watch. It was 10:00 I better get ready now."Ron I have to go, tell Ginny for me please"

"Okay "Agreed Ron. And we killed the fellyphone. I don't like saying that I killed the fellyphone, from now on I'll just say 'Hung Up'. So anyway I needed to brush my hair. I had fellyphone hair, so I digged around in my faux nargle feather purse for a human hair brush.

Ah ha! Found it. Now I just cast 'Accio nice hair' and I'll be on my way.

"Accio nice hair" Yay, my hair went into two really nice braids. Nice job, spell I praised in my head.

I apperated to the Leaky cauldron wondering what would Happen next…

CHAPTER 2

Apperating always feels weird, I wonder why? Oh well. Anyway, I was like ten minutes early so I decided to take a stroll in Diagon alley. I went past Flourish and Botts, and Greengots. As I was approaching Olivanders I decided to get a new want, mine had too much nargle dust on it.

"Mr. Olivander?"I called out as I walked into his wand shop.

"Ah, hullo Luna! Looking for a new wand I presume?"

"Righty oh, Mr. Olivander!" I agreed. "I was thinking Holly with some Phinox feather."

"Luna, My dear! We already tried Phinox feather once, remember? Let's try some Veela hair."

"Okay!" Mr. Olivander got a box from the nearest top shelf and took but the wand. It was beautiful. I couldn't wait to try it!

"Give it a wave!" Instructed Mr. Olivander as he handed me the wand, I gave it a wave and just like last time sparks flew!"Looks like that's the wand for you!"

"Okay! How much is it?" I asked.

"one Galleon and a knut."

"okay!"I exclaimed as I handed him the money."Well I better get going! I need to visit my Gringots vault"

"bye Luna"

"Bye Mr. Olivander" I said as I stepped out into Diagon alley again. I started to walk twords Gringots as something caught my eye. It was Ginny's red hair!

"Ginny!"I called. And she turned around.

"Hi Luna! Ron has just told me the news! It's fantablous!"

"Why thank you!"

"Why don't you come over at 3ish?"

"Okey dokey" I agreed and we said goodbye.

I went inside Gringots and got some gold from my valt, and then I was headed to the Leaky Cauldron…

CHAPTER 3

As I stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, I saw Rolf sitting at a table with a goblet full of Butterbeer. A nanosecond after I spotted him he grined and waved me to come over, and I sat down.

"Hello! Miss. Lovegood, would you like something to drink?" Rolf asked me.

"A gillywater would be great Rolf, and PLEASE call me Luna!"

"Okay, Luna" He replied and he ordered my drink. Then we talked about our new species, it was winged and had a sparkling horn on its forehead.

"Rolf, we need to name it…"I reminded him.

"Um, what about Lunanna?" My miss le name (Johahna) and your first name mixed?' He suggested. I thought about it.

"That's great!" I praised as I checked my watch It was time to get to Ginny's."I have to go…fellyphone me later ok?"

"Sure" he replied as I apperated to my house to get ready to go to Ginny's house.

I stepped onto my Home Sweet Home rug and unlocked my front door. As I stepped into my house I smelt an array of vanilla, Cinnamon and ginger. Mmmmm, did it ever smell good.

I had to cast accio nice hair again, just before I had casted it I realized that that would be the first spell that I would cast with my new wand. How cool! I get to make my hair nice as the very first spell. Anyway, I was off to Ginny's it was 2:59, so I apperated there.

"Hello Luna" Ginny greeted me as I apperated into her (and Ron's) House.

"Hi!"I said as I plopped into the sofa in their sitting room.

"How are you?"asked me.

"Great!"I replied.

"So, what are you naming the-"she was cut off at a weird grumbling noise outside, the house was shaking…


End file.
